


Kink Bingo

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO Universe, Alternate Universe, F/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for SPNABOBingo's kink bingo challenge.Square filled- Coffee Shop AU





	Kink Bingo

Kink Bingo

“Sorry I’m late Mr Winchester!” I gasp as I rush into the coffee shop.

“It’s no problem, it’s just one day.” John smiles as I hang my coat up and put my apron on.

“Thank you, Mr Winchester.” I sigh in relief.

“Call me John. You’ve known me long enough.” He chuckles, heading to open up.

I smile as I think about the ten years I’ve worked here. I have a huge amount of respect for John, his wife died in a house fire and he raised their two sons on his own. Ten years ago, he opened this coffee shop so that Dean could run the garage on his own.

“Ready for the morning rush?” He chuckles.

“Always.” I smile, taking my place by the coffee machine.

He smirks and opens the door. Within minutes we’re swamped with customers. We go through the day like usual then, after closing, it’s just us as we clean up.

“Here.” He says, handing me all the tips from the jar.

“Mr Winchester…” I start but he cuts me off.

“John. Ten years and you still won’t call me John. Why not?” He sighs, stepping up to me.

“It wouldn’t be right.” I whisper.

“Because I’m your boss?” He demands, caging me between the wall and his body.

“No.” I breath, lost in his eyes.

“Then why?” He whispers.

I sigh and then grab his shirt, pulling him against me for a deep kiss. He groans and kisses me back, arms going around my waist. I moan as he presses against me.

“Damn, I’ve wanted you for so long.” He groans.

“I-I don’t just want you.” I gasp.

“What do you mean?”

“I love you.” I blurt, waiting to be sent away.

“I love you too.” He smiles.

“What? Really?” I gasp, eyes wide with shock.

“Yes. I just thought I was too old.” He smirks, stroking my cheek.

I smile and kiss him again. It starts off slow and gentle but it becomes hard and passionate. I gasp as he lifts me and slams my back against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist, moaning as his erection presses against me. The kiss becomes even rougher and we begin to pull at each other’s clothes. I moan as I’m slammed onto the counter and my trousers are ripped away. I arch as he slides his cock along my folds.

“You sure about this?” He gasps.

“Yes!” I whine, pulling him down.

He slowly pushes into me and I arch with a cry. My nails run down his arms as he begins to slam into me again and again.

“Fuck! Daddy! So good!” I moan, too lost to the pleasure to realise what I said.

“Call me that again!” He groans.

“What?” I gasp.

“Daddy!” He snarls.

“Daddy! Please! Harder!” I cry.

He shudders and does as I ask, pounding into me hard and fast.

“Claim me Daddy! Be my Alpha!” I wail.

“Fuck Omega, you have no idea how much I want to.” He groans.

“Do it! Claim me! I want to be your Omega!” I whine, getting closer to my edge.

He groans and bites down on my neck, claiming me as his. I scream as I cum and his knot locks us together.

“Mine!” He snarls as he cums, filling me with his seed.

“Yours. Always yours!” I smile.

He kisses me and I hum as his scent envelopes me, knowing my life is going to be filled with love from now on.


End file.
